


Beautiful Mind

by lespetitesmorts



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lespetitesmorts/pseuds/lespetitesmorts





	Beautiful Mind

Jane emerges from the kitchen after nicking one of the leftover cannelloni from her mother’s now wrapped Tupperware container. Without hesitation she strolls over to the chessboard that Tommy and Maura are stationed at just as Maura makes a move. Jane almost rolls her eyes as she taps Tommy on the shoulder and moves one of his knights.

 

“Checkmate,” she calls as she slips on her coat and boots.

 

“Thanks, sis,” Tommy snorts.

 

“Tommy isn’t the only Rizzoli with a beautiful mind, Doc,” Jane warns as she waltzes out the door, leaving a stunned Maura Isles in the company of a shrugging Tommy Rizzoli and a smiling Angela.

 

“Jane plays chess?” Maura asks with surprise. Both the Rizzolis look at her.

 

“Well, yeah,” Tommy says and Angela adds, “Who do you think taught him?” The doctor’s eyes narrow at the front door Jane just exited through.

 

“In my defence, I totally would’ve seen that possibility for a win,” Tommy assures Maura, but she’s a bit preoccupied.

 

“I’ll be right back, please excuse me,” and she hurries out the door after her friend. She taps on the driver’s side window of the Crown Victoria just as Jane’s about to throw it in gear. The window rolls down.

 

“What’s the matter, Maur? Not used to Tommy getting in a win?” she smirks playfully.

 

“You. Me. Rematch. Right now.” Maura doesn’t usually speak in sentence fragments.

 

“No way, Maura. There’s a Sox game on tonight!” Jane whines, but even as she voices the complaint, her fingers are turning the ignition off and slipping the keys into her pocket. “Can’t you just play Thomas again? It’s basically the same thing.”

 

Maura shakes her head. “Tommy didn’t see that move.  _ I  _ didn’t even see that move. Come on, get out, I want to know what you’ve been hiding from me.”

 

Jane slips out of her car again, “I’m not hiding anything from you!”

 

Maura cocks a hip and glares at the detective. “Well you certainly weren’t forthcoming with the information that you not only know how to play chess, but that you play extremely well.”

 

Jane huffs as they walk back to the house. “I don’t play ‘extremely well’. I just happened to observe a move that would end my suffering of having to hear about Tommy’s chess skills for the next week when I’m visiting you in the morgue. It was actually a very selfish move; you really shouldn’t encourage it.”

 

Maura doesn’t bat an eye at the detective’s weak attempts to get out of it. Suddenly Maura stops, yanking Jane’s arm hard enough to force her to stop as well.

 

“Maura!”

 

Maura levels a death glare at the detective. “Don’t you even dare think about throwing the game.”

 

Jane fakes hurt. “Would I do a thing like that?” Maura narrows her eyes. Jane sighs. “Fine, what do I get if I win? I need something to motivate me.”

 

Maura cocks her head to the side, thinking. “You seem to be rather fond of me making ‘guesses’,” Maura offers and Jane’s eyes light up.

 

“Perfect!” Jane says and in true sibling form, knocks her brother from his place at the chess board.

 

“Wait,” Maura cries. “What about if I win? Do I get something?”

 

Jane snorts, “You’re getting me to play chess, isn’t that enough?” The scowl on the doctor’s face is adorable. “Oh alright, if you win, you can force me into a dress or something.”

 

The smile on Maura’s face is almost too big for her to contain.

 

Tommy and Angela share a look as Maura settles across from Jane. Wordlessly, the witnesses draw up chairs to one side as the pair at the table set up for the match.

 

After a mere twenty minutes they have a victor. Much to Maura’s dismay and Jane’s delight, the pathologist will be referring to the next six reddish-brown stains as blood. The grin on Jane’s face is worth the hives.


End file.
